Being A Family
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Sasuke agree to let Sasudie date Ko, A Werewolf from the sound village and also Sasuke's Son mate. So how is life going to be for Sasudie and Ko? Will Sasuke let them Mate? Warning: Yaoi hard some times ,Mpreg later ,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie, and Much More. Sequel to: Sasudie's Lover
1. Sasudie's First Heat

**Hey guys this is the sequel to.. Sasudie's Lover**

**I hope you like it. **

**Summary: **

**Sasuke agree to let Sasudie date Ko, A Werewolf from the sound village and also Sasuke's Son mate. So how is life going to be for Sasudie and Ko? Will Sasuke let them Mate?**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Warning: Yaoi (hard some times),Mpreg (later),NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie, and Much More. **

**Being A Family**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasudie's First Heat**

* * *

2 years later...

Sasuke was in his room laying down in the bed. Naruto is taking a shower.

The 4 year old Kira throws a wooden block at Sasuke.

Her Mother got hit with the block.

"What wrong sweetie?" Asked Sasuke to his cute daughter who was on the floor.

"Me, hungry." Said Kira in a cute voice.

"Ok" Said Sasuke and picks up Kira and carriers her to the kitchen.

Kira holds onto her mother.

Sasuke puts Kira in her high chair. "So what do you want to eat?" "Tomato." Said Kira.

"Ok soup or a sandwhich?"

"S..so...soup" Said kira as she had a hard time saying that word.

"Ok" said Sasuke and he makes the tomato soup.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and Kira was waiting for her food.

Kira eats the food with her hands.

Naruto goes over and makes his Ramen.

Sasuke gives Kira a spoon and She took it then eats with it.

Naruto finishes making his Ramen. "Hey Hun."

"Hey" Said Sasuke. Naruto puts his ramen on the table and goes over to Sasu and kisses him.

Kira saw her parents kissing and Said "Ewww"

Sasuke kisses back and Kira throws her food at Naru, because they were kissing in front of her.

"_Ahhh Hot,hot_" Screamed Naruto and runs into the bathroom and turns on the shower and sticks his head under the water.

"Kira what did I say about throwing food?" Said Sasuke and looking at Kira.

"Mummy..say..no.." Kira looks down.

Sasudie walks into the kitchen "Why...was Dad screming?" Asked Sasudie and then yawns.

"Your Sis through hot tomato soup on him."

"Oh" Then the 19 year old Saudie laughs.

"Keep eating Kira" Said Sasuke.

She starts to eat.

Sasudie sits down at the table.

"Hungry?" Asked Sasuke.

"No, just trying to wake up" Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Sasuke as he puts a cup of half-coffee and half- O positive, in front of his son.

"Umm thanks."

"Your welcome" Said Sasu as he drinks his cup of half-coffee and half- B positive.

Sasudie drinks his coffee.

Sasuke was still drinking his coffee.

Sasudie sits his cup down on the table.

Sasuke was still drinking his coffee

His son lays his head on the table.

Sasuke was still drinking his coffee and didn't notice his son was laying his head on the table.

"You ok?"

"Yea." Still as head on the table.

"You sure."

"Yea its just a head-ach"

"Ok and drink your coffee"

"Ok." Said Sasudie and his lifts his head up and picks up his coffee and drinks it.

"..."

"Mama"

Sasudie still drinking the coffee.

"Yea?"

"Me want out"

Sasudie put the coffee down on the table.

"Ok" Sasuke said and picks her up and puts her to the floor.

"Thanks Mama." Said Kira.

"..."

"Your welcome."

Kira runs into the living room to play with her toys.

Sasudie was still siting in the kitchen's chair.

Sasuke leans back.

"Mom you ok?" Asked Sasudie while siting in the chair.

"Head-ache"

"From what?"

"My Cuz Ryuu"

"Oh"

"..."

"Do you want any meds for that Mom?"

"No I'll be ok."

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he starts to feel hot.

"..."

Sasudie was still feeling hot.

"You ok?"

"Yea why do you ask?" Still feeling hot.

"Your sweating" Said Sasuke

"Mmm..." Moan out Sasudie and closes his eyes. while he was still feeling hot.

"Sasudie?"

"Huh?" Said Sasudie he opens his eyes,and he was still feeling hot.

"Are you ok?" Asked Sasuke.

His son shakes his head no and still feeling hot.

"You should go lay down."

"Ok..." Walks to his room and feeling hot still.

Sasuke rubs his forehead.

Sasudie lays down on the bed and moans and still feeling hot.

Sasuke was still rubbing his forehead. Naruto walks into the kitchen. "You ok hun?" Sasuke falls over.

Naruto eyes widen and catches His mate "Hun you ok?"

"Mmmm." Moan out Sasuke.

Naruto was still holding his mate. "Hun plz tell me what's wrong?"

"I just have a headache." Said Sasuke who Naruto is still holding him. "Do you want to lay down?"

Sasuke rubs his head. Naruto picks him up and carries him into the room. His mate was still rubbing his forehead. Naruto lays him down on the bed. He was still rubbing his forehead.

"Hun do you have a bad headache?"

"Yea"

"Then take meds for it."

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke.

Naruto sits down next to you and rubs your forehead.

"Mmm thanks Hun" Moan out Sasu.

Naruto was still rubbing his forehead "Your welcome"

* * *

-Ko & Die-

"Hey hun." said Ko.

"Mmm...Hi" Said Sasudie and he was still laying down and feeling hot.

"Don't feel good?"

"Mmm...no" moan out Sasudie who was still feeling hot.

"Try to get some rest Hun" Said his mate.

"Mmmm ok.." While he was still feeling hot and he closes his eyes. Ko lays down.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Moan out Sasudie and he puts his 9 tails around him. He was also still feeling hot.

Ko holds him close. "Mmmmmmm" Still feeling hot.

His boyfriend was still holding him close and Sasudie moans again. "I'm fucking hot...Mmm"

"Sasudie."

"Mmm..Huh?"

" I think you might be in heat" Said Ko.

Sasudie eyes widen "What Mmmmmmmmmmmm."

"I really think you might be in heat."

"Mmmmm...Do you smell it?"

"Yea."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..I think you need to put me in the basement."

"No I can't your my Mate."

"I know but what if my Dad or Mom senses my Heat? Mmmmmm."

"Yea but if I do that." Ko said as he looks down.

Sasudie turns around and looks at his mate. "Mmm hm?"

"You'll be chained up" Said Ko as he looked down.

"Mmmmm...I know. but I didn't like how you were chain up Ko. But I wish their was another way to get around this. Mmm. But their is not "

"There has to be."

"Mmmmmmmm..probably there is."

Ko holds him close.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Moan out Sasudie and while getting hold.

"Did I hurt you?" Ko asked worriedly

"No Mmmmmmmm It's just hurts really badly."

"Maybe i can...well u know"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Moan out Sasudie while blushing.

" But you'll need to keep quiet so your Mom and Dad don't hear us" Said Ko.

"Mmm..ok" Said Sasudie in a quiet voice.

Ko takes off his mate's pants and boxers.

"Mmm.." Moans in a quiet tone.

Ko licks his member.

"Mmm" bites his lip.

Ko was still licking his mate's Member.

"Mmmm" Moan out Sasudie while biting his lip.

His lover's sucks on his mate's dick.

"Ah- mmm" Sasudie was still biting his lip.

He was still sucking on it.

"Mmm" bites his lip and grips the sheets

Ko deep throats him next.

"Ahhh-mmmm" bites his lip and grips the sheets tighter.

The werewolf Still deep throats him and sucking on him at the the some time. "Ahh-mmm" bites his lip and grips the sheets tighter then before.

'Oh god' Thought Sasudie.

Ko then sucks on it harder.

"Ahhh..." bits his lip and cums into Ko mouth.

Ko was still sucking it hard.

"Mmmm"

Ko was still doing it.

"Mmm" 'Oh god..I really want you in me, but I can't.' Thought Sasudie.

Ko starts to suck on his penis harder.

"Ahh-mmmm" Sasudie bites his lip and grips the sheet tighter.

Ko was still doing it.

"Mmmmm" Trys to make Ko stop moving his head.

Ko stays still and swallows the cum around Sasudie's member.

"Mmm..please stop...this won't help I'm going to keep getting hard and hard again." Said Sasudie.

Ko didn't listen and Sucks harder.

"Mmm.." Moans and pulls Ko head off of it.

Ko growls a little.

"ummm sorry mmm" Sasudie said with his eyes wide.

"No i'm sorry, I shouldn't growl at you"

"Mmm its ok, but this doesn't help I'm going to get hard and harder every time you do a blow job on "

" I know but it'll hurt if i don't."

"I know,but I don't want to see you tired your self out and I really wanted have some "

" Ok but you should at least cum one more time tonight"

Said Ko as he blushed.

"Fine mmm."

Ko sucks on it again.

"Mmmm"

He sucks hard on his member.

"Ahh-mmm" Moan out Sasudie and his bites his lip.

Ko was still doing it and and Sasudie cums. "Ahh.."

Ko Swallows it.

Sasudie falls asleep "Mmm.."

Ko pulls the covers over Sasudie.

"Mmm.." Moan Sasudie as he was sleeping.

Ko gets some sleeping pills and comes back.

Sasudie was still sleeping "Mmm"

Ko tilts Sasudie's head back and puts 4 sleeping pills in His mate's mouth and he puts some water in too to wash it down.

Sasudie Swallows it "Mmm." Still sleeping.

Ko lays down and covers up and he puts 4 sleeping pills in my Mouth and swallows them. Ko doesn't want to jump Sasudie during the night So he did that.

Sasudie was sleeping peace fully.

Ko falls asleep.

Sasudie was still sleeping.

* * *

-the next day-

Ko was still sleeping and Same with Sasudie 2.

Ko and his mate was still sleeping and they will be out in 2 days.

-to narusasu-

Sasuke was worried "You should go check on them."

"Oh ok." Said Naruto. Then Naruto leaves to go check on them. Naruto saw them sleeping and he also sense heat.

Naruto goes back to Sasuke and he was not in the room. 'Sasuke where are you?' Thought Naruto.

"I'm in the Kitchen." Said Sasuke and Naruto goes to Sasuke.

Sasuke was drinking coffee with o positive in it.

"Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Yea?"

"Sasuke they are both knock out, they are still sleeping and I sense heat."

"It's hot outside"

"I know and its was not that type of heat."

"Give it a few days"

"Ok." Naruto goes and gets plasma juice, and he drinks it.

Sasuke watches Naruto and he was still drinking it and then he saw Sasuke watching him. He stop drinking it "Hm?"

"I was just thinking how lucky you are."

"Why?" Asked Naruto while he was still holding his drink.

" Well if you weren't my mate when we met in that ally i would have of killed you or..." Said Sasuke.

Naruto was still listening.

"I would have kept you as a pet because of your blood."

"Well I did Say please don't kill me in my thoughts then you heard it. Before we saw each other face to face. We was still talking to each other. Do you remember that."

"Yes but do you know why i said "because of your blood" ?" Said Sasuke.

"Umm no." said Naruto.

" Your blood is AB negative the rarest blood in the world."

"Oh"

" And for vampires the more rare the blood is the better"

"So I was just a walking snack for you? I feel so loved now." Said Naruto.

"No your not a walking snack your my mate the blood thing is just a bonus" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok. Hey Sasu I turn you into part Demon fox, I have not seen your form Yet. Plus you have not seen my Human/ vampire from yet."

"I'm not turning into that form"

"You don't know how to? But in the first pregnancy I thought you was going to have more then one kid Sasu, because foxes have litters."

"I sorta know how to but vampires aren't suppose to be cute and cuddly"

"Sasuke I can teach you how to, Oh and you should train in it sometimes it could help you someday. I'm going to witch into my other form, I have been in my Fox form for 21 years now" Said Naruto and then he was witching to his other form.

"..."

Poof

Naruto was in his human form. He had bright light blue eyes and 3 scars on his cheeks. "..."

"..."

"Sasuke you ok?" Asked Naruto.

" Yea i like that form but i like the other one better"

"Your the first person who said your like my human form thanks" Said Naruto then goes back to his fox form.

Sasuke drinks his coffee again. Naruto goes over and kisses him on the neck.

"Mmm" Moan out Sasuke and he stops drinking his coffee. His mate licked behind his ear.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Moan out Sasuke.

Naruto was still licking behind his ear.

"Mmmmmmm mmmmmm" Moan out Sasuke, His mate was still licking his ear.

"Mmmmm mmmmmm mmmm" Moan out Sasuke.

'You like this? don't you?' Thought Naruto as he was licking his ear still.

" Mmmmmm mmmm" Moan out Sasuke 'Yea' Thought Sasuke.

Naruto stops and kisses him on the lips. Sasuke kisses back. "His Kira eaten yet?"

"I dropped her off at my Sister place." Said Sasuke.

"Ok."

Sasuke licks his mate's neck

"Mmm" moan naruto.

Sasuke still licks his neck.

"Mmm..you hungry Sasu?"

"Yea" Said Sasuke as he was still licking his mate's neck.

"Mmm..Then drink."

Sasuke bites his neck and Naruto hugs him "Mmm"

Sasuke starts to drink from his mate and naruto hugs him still. Naru smiles.

5 mins later...

Naruto was still hugging mate. Sasuke was still drinking.

' Wow you are very hungry.' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke gets done and licks it and it heals.

Naruto smiles and still hugging him and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke licks naruto's chin. "Mmmm" Moan Naruto and blushes.

"..."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Anything is fine."

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure"

"Ok let's go."

"Ok"

Naruto holds one of his hands, His mate smiles. Naruto smiles back and walks to the door while holding hands.

Sasuke follows him.

* * *

-at the park.-

Sasuke smiles.

"It's a nice today, isn't Sasuke? " Said Naruto as he was holding hands with his mate.

"Yea."

Naruto kisses him. The Vampire kisses him back. The fox lover smiles. His lover smiles back.

Naruto sits under the blossom tree.

Sasuke follows and Naruto grabs his hand and pulls him into my lap.

"Huh?" said Sasuke and his lover holds him close.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to hold you."

"Ok"

"Yea" Said Naruto as he holds his mate close to him and kisses his cheek. Sasuke smiles.

"Hmmm." Said Naruto and then licks his lover's neck.

"Mmm."

"You like that?" Said Naruto as he stop licking his neck.

"Yea."

"Do you want more Hun?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke then fell asleep on Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Said Naruto and watching his sleeping lover.

Sasuke was still sleeping.

"He fell asleep on me" Said Naruto with small eyes.

* * *

-1 week & 6 days later-

Ko wakes up and said " One more day" then he watches Sasudie sleeping.

Ko was still watching His lover sleeping.

"Mmmm" Moan out Sasudie as he was still sleeping.

Ko was still watching him sleeping.

Sasudie woken up and moan.

"Morning Hun"

"Morning Mmmmmmm..."

Ko pulls the covers off of his lover,

then he licks his lover member.

"Ahhh..." Moan out Sasudie.

Ko is sucking on his lover's member.

"Ahhhhhh...mmmm"

Ko was still doing it "Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Sasudie cums in his lover's mouth.

Ko swallows it. "Mmm..I want this heat to be over with now" moan out Sasudie.

"It'll all be over tomorrow"

"Ok..." pants Sasudie.

"Rest."

"Ok...mm" moans Sasudie and closes his eyes.

Ko was watching Sasudie's rest. Sasudie was still resting and moans. he was still watching Sasudie resting and Sasudie hugs his lover. "I can't take it anymore."

Ko gets hugged "You need to calm down"

His's vampirelfox demon moans and still hugging him. "I...mmm...will...try to."

"Try to sleep."

"I will but I'm hungry."

"I'll go get you a glass of blood ok?"

"Ok mmm.." Sasudie stops hugging his mate. Then he gets under the covers. Ko goes and gets a glass of blood and comes back. Thank god Sasuke was not in the kitchen or the living room. He would of asked why was Sasudie in the room for 1 week & 6 days.

"Mmm.." Sasudie was sitting up in the bed.

"Here" Said his lover and passes him the glass of blood.

"Thanks." Said The in heat lover and takes it, he drinks his blood. His tails move around some.

"Try to get some sleep hun"

Sasudie gets done with the glass of blood puts it on the night stand and then he falls asleep.

Sasudie's mate puts 3 sleeping pills in his mouth then some water to wash it down. Sasudie swallows and moans while he was still sleeping.

"..."

Sasudie is sleeping. Naruto knocks on Son's door.

Ko locks the door and poofs next to Naruto "Yes sir?"

Naruto eyes go wide "Ahh!"

"Sorry Sir."

"It's ok, anyways Sasuke wanted to talk to you." Said Naruto.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1 : D**

**I hope you guys liked it. Me and Sasuco22 worked really hard on it. I'm the one who put it in Fanfic form. Anyways Plz Review,Favorite.**

**We see you next time in Chap 2 Bye! ^^ **


	2. Sasuke Meets His Parents Again

**Hey guys I hope U like this chapter :)**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends (I wish I did XD but oh well)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (hard some times),Mpreg (later),NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie, and Much More. **

**Being A Family **

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke Meets His Parents Again**

* * *

"Ok" Said Ko as he was scared.

"Their is nothing to be scared about he just want to talk to you" Said the Demon/Vampire Hokage.

"Ok" He said he was also still scared.

"Now go he is in his room" Said Naruto and walks away.

Ko walks to his room and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Said Sasuke from behind the door.

Ko opens the door and walks in.

"Ko.."

"Yes sir?" Said Ko as he was a bit scared.

"do you know why my son hasn't come out of his for over a week?" Asked Sasuke.

"He was not feeling good." Said Ko.

"Is that all?" Said Sasuke.

"Yea." Said Ko. 'I wonder why he asked that' Thought Ko to him self.

Sasuke watches him. "Well if you could go and get him I'll have my sister give a check up."

"He is sleeping right." Said Ko.

"Well go wake him up" Said Sasuke and still watching Ko.

"Are sure about that? Last time I try to wake him up, He through me out the window." Said Ko with wide eyes

"Ok but tomorrow he's getting a check up."

"Ok sir" Said Ko with his eyes turn back to normal.

"Now go back to him." Said Sasuke while he was laying in the bed.

"Ok sir" Said Ko and then he poof back into his and Sasudie's room.

Ko lays down next to Sasudie who is Sleeping.

"..."

Sasudie is still sleeping.

Ko falls asleep.

-The next day-

Ko was still sleeping. Sasudie turn over and still sleeping.

Ko is still sleeping.

5 hours later..

Ko is slowly waking up.

"Mmmm" moan out Sasudie and turns over.

Ko slowly waking up still.

"Mmm" Sasudie gets up and goes to the bathroom. witch it is connected to his room.

"Sasudie are you ok?" Asked Ko who was wide awake now.

"Mmmm...Yea just going to the bathroom"

Moan Sasudie.

"Ok"

"Mmmmm...its hurts to go to the bathroom" Moan out Sasudie, who was still using the bathroom.

"Only 2 more hours."

"Mmm for what?" Sasudie moan and gets done going to the bathroom and walks out.

"Until your heat is over." Said Ko.

Sasudie walks over to the bed.

"Ok" Said Sasudie as he lays down.

"Your Mom wants you have a check up" Said Ko

"What why?" Said Sasudie with his eyes wide.

"He's worried because you haven't come out of your room" Said Ko.

"How can I come out of my room when I was in heat Mmm"

"Your Mom doesn't know"

"I know but, I think he should. But I will go through this check up anyways."

Said Sasudie.

"You have to wait until your heat is over."

"Ok. mmm"

"..."

"Ko...mmm...could you please give me a blow job mmm" Said Sasudie as blushed.

"Sure come here." Said Ko as he blushes.

"Ok " Blushes Sasudie and goes to Ko some more. By the way Sasudie was all naked through his heat ok.

His Mate licks his member.

"Mmmmm.." Moan out Sasudie while he closes his eyes.

Ko sucks his dick. Sasudie moans out eyes are still closed.

He was still sucking his dick.

"Ahhh...mmmmm.." Moan Sasudie.

Sasudie's mate was still doing it.

"Ahhhhhh oh god...mmmmmm"

Ko sucks his lover's dick and also puts a finger in his ass to.

"Ahhhhhhhh...ahhhh that feels good."Moans out Sasudie and also opens his eyes. Also blushes as well.

Ko sucks his dick and moves his finger around.

"Ahhhhhhh...mmm...ahhhhh" he moans out and grips the sheets.

Ko sucks his dick still and also moving his finger around. Sasudie moans out and still griping the sheets.

He was still sucking his member and adds another finger in Sasudie.

"AHH...mmmm...ahhh" moans the yellow/black hair 19 year old. He was also getting the sheets.

His mate was still sucking his dick and Also starts moving around his 2 fingers.

"Ahhh oh god...ahhhh ahhhh." Moans out sasudie as he grips the sheets tighter.

Ko was still doing the same thing.

Sasudie moans out, gripping the sheets tightly and puts his 9 tails around Ko.

Ko sucks hard on his dick and as moving his fingers still. "Ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhh" Moans Sasudie and puts a tail down ko's pants.

Ko moans and still sucking hard on his dick and still moving his fingers.

Sasudie moans out and still gripping the sheets and his 1 tail rubs his's mates member.

Ko moans and sucking harder on his dick and moving his fingers around still.

Moaning out and gripping the sheets tightly still. His one tail moving fast on Ko's member.

He moans and sucks harder on his dick still and also moving his fingers around to.

"Ahhh...mmm ahhh.." Moans sasudie 'I...want you in side me I can't take it anymore.' Sasudie thought. Sasudie was still moving 1 tail on Ko's member fast.

Ko moans and sucks harder on his dick.

'I'm sorry hun we can't.' Thought Ko.

Sasudie moans and cums "Ah..ah..." one of his tails is in his mate's pants still.

Ko swallows the cum and takes his fingers out.

"Mmmm." Moans Sasudie and re-moves his tail.

1 hour and 55 mins later...

Sasudie was sating down on the bed with clothes on.

Ko is taking a nap.

"..."

Ko is still sleeping.

Sasudie gets up and goes to the living room.

Ko is still sleeping.

Sasudie walks into the kitchen.

'Where is everybody?' Thought Sasudie to himself.

"..." 'I'm going to see my little Sister' thought Sasudie to himself. He walks to her room.

Ko is still sleeping.

Sasudie opens her door.

Kira makes a confused face.

"Hey Kira" Said her older brother Sasudie.

Kira smiles.

Sasudie goes to her. "So what are you doing?" Said her Brother with a smile.

Kira shows him a book. "Your reading?" Asked Her older Brother.

"Yup." Said Kira and puts her arms up.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Said Sasudie.

"Yup" Said Kira with her arms still up.

"Ok." Sasudie picks her up.

Kira snuggles into Sasudie and her brother smiles. She was still snuggling into him and Sasudie hugs her. 'Thank god Mom did not walk in on me this will be so embarrassing.' Thought Sasudie to himself.

She was still snuggling him and Sasudie was still hugging her.

Kira smiles and Sasudie stops hugging her and he was still holding her and smiles back.

"N...nii...nii-san" Said Kira as she stutter the word out.

Sasudie smiles "Hey you got the word right good job." He was also still holding her.

Kira smiles back and yawns.

"You tired?" Said Sasudie as he was still holding her.

"Yea" Said Kira

"Well let's put you in your bed."

"No"

"Why? Do you want Mama to do it?"

"Sleep w...with nii-san"

"Ok I will sleep with you." Sasudie puts her on her bed and cover her up and I turn into my small fox form and lay next to her on the bed.

"No"

"You don't want to sleep in here or is it just you want me in my other form?" Sasudie asked.

"Ok"

Sasudie jumps off the bed and turns back to normal and picks up Kira"Ok" He walks to his room with her.

Kira smiles and yawns. Sasudie puts her on the bed with Ko and I sit down on it.

"Nii-san sleep" Said Kira.

"Ok I will" Said Sasudie and he lay down and closes his eyes. Kira snuggles. Sasudie fall asleep and puts his arms around Kira.

Kira snuggles into Sasudie's chest. Sasudie is still sleeping. Kira falls asleep.

Ko woke up some and puts a protective arm around Kira and Sasudie. Sasudie was still sleeping and smiles in sleep.

Then Ko falls back to sleep.

-to narusasu-

"Naruto where are you taking me?" Said Sasuke.

"You will see." 'I found Sasuke parents. He and Sasuco got taken away from them and I am bring Sasuke to meet them again. For the first time' Thought Naruto to him self.

Naruto is holding Sasuke hand. "Keep your eyes closed. ok."

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

Naruto holding your hand still and walks you up the stairs. 'I told them I will be coming over.' Thought Naruto to self.

"..."

Naruto was still holding his hand and opens the door and leads Sasuke inside.

"..."

Naruto stops him in front of his parents.

"Ok Sasuke open your eyes."

Sasuke opens his eyes. His parents are just standing their quiet.

'I hope he likes it' Thought naruto to himself. Sasuke blinks his eyes a few times to clear his vision.

Sasuke's parents are being quiet still.

"..."

'Sasuke you ok?' thought Naruto. His Mother Mikoto goes up to him and hug him.

'Why are we here and why is this woman hugging me?' Thought Sasuke.

Mikoto is hugging him still.

'Sasuke she is your Mom.' Thought Naruto. 'No my Mother died years ago.' Thought Sasuke.

'Sasuke I found reports saying your parents are alive. They were kid nap.' thought Naruto. Mikoto was still hugging him and not wanted to let go.

'They died years ago Naruto.' Thought Sasuke.

'Oh then really asked the person who is hugging you I dare you to.' Thought Naruto.

His Mother's was still hugging Sasuke.

'No' Thought Sasuke.

Naruto signs.

Mikoto was still hugging her Son "Sasuke is it really you?"

"..."

'Sasuke that's your mother. if your don't believe me that is fine. Just don't break her heart.' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke's Mother is still hugging him tight and not wanted to let go. "Please say something my little baby boy"

'Then what should I say.' Thought Sasuke.

'I don't know.' thought Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke say something to your Mother" Said Sasuke's Father Fugaku. His Mother was still hugging him tight and not wanted to let go. 'Can't...breathe...'

'Sasuke hang in their' Thought Naruto.

"Mikoto your hugging him to tight he can't breath." Said Naruto.

Sasuke is getting dizzy.

"Oh sorry" Said Mikoto with her eyes wide and hugs him not to tight.

Sasuke was still dizzy. Mikoto stops hugging him and helps Sasuke sit down on the couch. Sasuke closes his eyes.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Mikoto.

Naruto sits on the chair in the room.

"..." Sasuke was still dizzy.

"Fugkau go get our Son some thing to eat." Said Mikoto Fugkau does as he was told.

"Sasuke hun are you ok?" Asked Mikoto and she was still worried about him.

Sasuke pass out.

"_**SASUKE!**_" Scream his Mother.

Naruto looked over to Mikoto. 'Sasuke,Sasuke are you ok?' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke was still out 'Oh shit!' Thought Naruto. Naruto goes over to them.

"_**SASUKE!**_" Yelled Mikoto. Naruto cuts his hand with his kunai and puts it near his's mate nose. Sasuke was still out. Naruto rubs his blood on his nose.

"Sasuke!" Said Naruto.

"_**Fugkau!**_" Scream Mikoto.

Fugkau ran into the room "What's Wrong?"

"It's sasuke." Said Mikoto

"Ok and...?" Said Fugkau.

"He passed out" Said Mikoto

"What?" Said Fugkau.

Naruto opens Sasuke mouth and put blood in it. Sasuke was still out.

"Hm...I know This always gets him up when was pass out like this." Said Fugkau and he took off his smelly sock and puts it in Sasuke face.

'Ewwwww' thought Naruto with his eyes wide.

Sasuke wakes up and coughs.

"See." Said Sasuke's father and still holding his smelly Sock in His Son's face.

'Hun you ok?' Thought Naruto.

'Yea' Thought Sasuke. "Dad get that sock out of my face." Said Sasuke to his father.

"Ok,ok." Said his Father and gets the sock away from his face.

'Your father sock stinks.' Thought Naruto as he can still smell it.

'I know' Thought Sasuke.

'Now do you believe these are your parents?' Thought Naruto.

'Yea' Thought Sasuke.

'This was your surprise Sasuke, Do you like it?' Thought Naruto.

"Sasuke! thank god" Said Mikoto and hugs him not to tight.

'Yea I do.' Thought Sasuke.

'That's good' Thought Naruto.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi My Baby boy" Said Mikoto and stops hugging. Naruto giggles at what mikoto Said. Sasuke heard it and glares at Naruto.

Naruto saw Sasuke glaring at him and his eyes went wide.

"So what have we missed Sasuke?" Said Mikoto.

Sasuke yawns. "Sorry"

"For what?" Asked Mikoto

"For yawing" Said Sasuke.

"Oh its ok and are you going to answer my question." Said Mikoto.

"You missed a lot"

"What did we missed?" Asked Mikoto.

"I have a mate" Said Sasuke.

"Oh who is it?" Asked his mother.

"...hn?" His Father said.

"It's a boy"

"Oh, what's his name?" Said Has Mother.

Fugkau didn't like that.

Sasuke glances over at Naruto.

"Hm?" Said Naruto who notice.

'What's wrong?' Thought Naruto.

'I don't know how to tell them that it's you.'

Thought Sasuke.

'Ummm Just tell them its the Hokage who runs the Leaf Village or you can think of something better then that.' Thought Naruto

'But my Mom wants a name.' Thought Sasuke.

'Just tell them its the person who brought me here or just say my name.' Thought Naruto

"It's...it's...Naruto."

" 4th Hokage Son?" Said His

Mother Mikoto.

"Yes"

"There goes any chances of grandchildren?" Asked his Father.

"Fugkau that's not nice" Said Mikoto.

"It's true." Said Sasuke's Father.

"But still that's not nice, please don't hurt our son's feels." Said Mikoto.

"...you can't baby him"

"Sorry about that Sasuke, Well his is still my baby" Said Mikoto.

"You can't baby him" Said Fugkau again

"I will always baby my children. You can't change that" Said Mikoto.

Fugkau sighs "He needs to toughen up"

'He should of not that' Thought Naruto to him self.

"..."

"So Sasuke is their more you need to tell us before your father hunts down your boyfriend. I have a feeling he is going to." Said Mikoto.

"Yes there is." Said Sasuke.

"Ok" Said Mikoto.

"We have two kids." Said Sasuke.

"Oh so you adopted Children" Said Mikoto.

"No."

"Oh?" Said Mikoto

"..."

"Hun how can you have Children when you are both boys?" Said Mikoto.

"I...I.." Said Sasuke and he looks to Naruto for help.

'Sasuke they don't know I'm here. if your father knew he looks like he can kill some1 in any second. Just tell them Orochimaru give you the curse mark. That's how you can have children. Oh and Fox demons,werewolfs demons can have children and it doesn't matter if you are a male or female. I forgot about that. ' Thought Naruto.

"Hm?" Said Mikoto.

'But the curse mark has nothing to do with it and I'm not telling them i have a curse mark' Thought Sasuke.

'Ok I thought it did, But just tell them your part fox demon. or doesn't have to do with your vampire powers, you don't know them all yet so that might be as well to, Every vampire have special powers too. Now you know Fox demon males can have children and don't you dare think about knocking me up' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke smirks "I can have kids."

'What was that smirk for Sasuke?' Thought Naruto.

"Huh?" Said Mikoto.

"I can have kids." Said again

"I heard what you said but how" Said Mikoto

'hehehe' thought Sasuke.

'I don't like the sound of that.' Thought Naruto.

"I don't know." Said Sasuke.

"Fugkau do you have any ideas? why" Said Mikoto

Naruto is just being quiet now.

"Nope" Said Fugkau.

"Well I think it has to do with your vampire powers Sasuke, every vampire has different powers." Said Mikoto 'Well Hun, we do have grandchildren.' Thought Mikoto.

'Yup.' thought fugkau.

"Mmm"

"Sasuke you ok hun?" Said His mother.

"Mmmmm."

'Sasuke are you ok?' Thought Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Said Mikoto

'Heat' Thought Sasuke.

"Hun?" Said Mikoto.

'What! do you want to go home?' Thought Naru.

"Mmmm mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

"Guys I'm going to take him home." Said Naruto.

'No we won't make it home without me trying to jump you.' Thought Sasuke.

'How about this I go home first. Then you just poof home. how about that?' Thought Naruto.

'No I want you now.' Thought Sasuke.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

**I hope you guys liked it. Me and Sasuco22 worked really hard on it. I'm the one who put it in Fanfic form. Anyways Plz Review,Favorite.**

**We see you next time in Chap 3 Bye! ^^**


	3. Sasuke's Heat

**Hey guys I hope U like this chapter :)**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends (I wish I did XD but oh well)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (hard some times),Mpreg (later),NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie, and Much More. **

**Being A Family **

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke's Heat**

* * *

'Sasuke please you have to or we can go to the hotel witch its just a cross the street.' Thought Naruto.

'Hotel' Thought Sasuke who was still in pain.

'Ok just tell your parents that you are going to go home ok. plus they don't know I'm here anyways.' Thought Naruto.

'Ok' Thought Sasuke.

"Mom" Said Sasuke

"Yea hun" Said Mikoto.

"I'm going to head home" said Sasuke.

"Ok Hun just leave us your phone number so we can get a hold of you." Said Mikoto.

"Ok" Said Sasuke and he writes it down.

"Thanks Hun" Said Mikoto.

"Mmmm" Moans Sasuke.

'Sasuke I think you should go now' Thought Naruto

"See ya" Said Sasuke and he leaves.

"Bye" Said Mikoto

"Well I'm heading home too bye" Said Naruto and walks to the door.

"Bye" Said Fugkau and Mikoto.

Naruto leaves.

Sasuke was already in the hotel room and Naruto goes to him.

Naruto goes into the room and Sasuke was on the bed naked and panting while he was on the bed.

"Hun you ok?"

"Mmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

"Do you want a cold clothe on your head?"

"I want you." Moans out Sasuke.

"..." 'What do I say to him.?' thought naruto to himself.

"Mmmmm mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto goes to sasu and hugs to comfort him.

Sasuke clings onto His mate.

"Sasuke I know you do, but your in heat."

'Hahahahaha I think he forgot about that thing I told him' Thought Naruto to himself.

"I ask for 2 months worth of condoms to be put in the nightstand along with 3 tubes of lube"

"Ok."

"I want you in me."

"Ok just let me get a condom ok"

"Ok mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto takes off his clothes and goes into the nightstand and gets a condom and puts it on.

"Mmmm mmmm naruto"

"Hm?"

"Mmmmmm"

"What is it Sasuke?" Said Naruto.

"Mmmmm mmmmm you need to mmmm tie me up mmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

"But their is no rope here."

"Mmmm check my mmmm bag mmmm" Moans out Sasuke and griping the sheets.

"Ok." Naruto goes to his bag and looks for the rope and fines it and ties Sasuke to the head bored of the bed.

"Hurry"

"Ok,ok" Finishes tieing him up

Sasuke spreads out his legs and Naruto goes on the bed between them.

"Hun please hurry"

"Ok,ok" Said Naruto and puts one of his tails in.

"Ah ah ah ah" Moans Sasuke

Naruto still has one of his 9 tails in his mate.

"Ahhh ohhh" Moans out Sasuke

"Just tell me when to move my tail." Said as his still has one tail in him.

"Move ohhhh mmmm"

His Fox demon lover moves his one tail to side to side.

"Ohhhhhhhhh mmmmm mmmmm mm"

Naruto was still moving his tail side to side but faster.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh god mmmmmm mmmmmmmm" Moans out.

Naruto loves hearing his lover moans and he was still doing it at the same speed.

"Mmmmmmm more Naruto more mmmmmm mmmm" Moans out Sasuke and he grips the rope.

Naruto stops his tail some and add another tail. So now two tails are in Sasuke.

"Ahhh ohhhh mmmm mmmm ohhhh" Moans out Sasuke as hewas still griping the sheets.

Naruto don't moves his 2 tails so Sasuke can get used to it.

Sasuke throws his head back. "Ahhh ohhhh mmmm mmmm ohhhh" Sasuke grips the rope tighter.

Naruto still didn't moves his tails. He takes his hand and rubs his in heat mate's dick. 'Wow he is so hard' Thought Naruto to himself.

"Mmmmmm move mmmmmmm mmmmmmm"

Naruto did as he was told and moves his 2 tails around and hits his prostate. His demon Lover was also rubbing his mate's dick.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmmm" He Moans out.

'Thank god this is a gay hotel, everyone is morning.' Thought Naruto to himself and moving his 2 tails around and hits his prostate still and also rubbing Sasuke's dick still.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmmm"

Naruto stops and takes his 2 tails out slowly.

"No more mmmmmm mmmmm"

"You ok?"

"Yea mmmm mmmm"

"Ok" Blonde Man Moves up to Sasuke face and kisses him on the lips and hit his dick some.

The Dark avenger kisses back and moans very loudly into the kiss. His lover brake the kiss. "Oops Sorry Hun" Said Naruto who real lies what he has done.

"Mmm mmmmmm mm"

"Do want some rest? or do you want more?"

Sasuke glares at his mate. "**Don't you dare stop.**"

"Oh ok, what if I did stop?"

Sasuke glares at him again.

"What I was just asking" Said Naruto with a smirks on his face.

" Trust me naruto it's more worst then my last threat" Said Sasuke.

**(A/N If you can't remember his last threat Go read Sasudie's Lover ok) **

"Oh ok, let me hear it." 'He tied up so he can't do nothing to me.' Thought Naruto to himself.

"I'll get my father"

"Hm"

"To hunt you down"

Naruto eyes go wide "Please not that"

"Then hurry up"

Naruto puts it in hard and fast.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm" Scream Sasu.

"Sorry hun" Said Naruto who was in him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm"

Naruto leans in and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"You ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea"

"Now do you want me to move?" Asked Naruto

"Yes"

"hard or fast or both?"

"Fast"

"Ok" Said Naruto and starts to move fast in and out.

"Mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm"

Naruto was still moving in and out fast and hits his mate's prostate.

"Ahhhhhh ohhhh mmmmmmm mmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and gripping the rope.

"Mmm did I hit that feel good spot Sasuke?" Said Naruto as he was still moving in and out and hitting his prostate still.

"Yes! mmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmm"

Moans out Sasuke.

"Do you want more?"

Asked naruto who was still moving in and out and still hitting his prostate.

"Mmmmmm more mmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

"Ok" Said and he moves in and out very hard and fast and hits his prostate.

"Ahhhhhhhh ahhh mmmmmmmmm oh god mmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and gripping the ropes.

Naruto was going in and out faster and harder and hits Sasu prostate very hard.

"Ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh mmmmmm ahhhhh mmmm mmmmm" Moans out Vampire and gripping the ropes still but tight.

"Hehehehehe Your tied up so I can do this."

Said The fox demon and rubbing his member and going in and out faster and harder and hits Sasu prostate very hard still.

"Ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhh mmmmmmmm mmmm mmmmm"

"I know you want to cum Sasuke" Said Naru and he was still rubbing his member and going in and out faster and harder and hits Sasu prostate very hard still.

"Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh mmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmm" Moans Out Sasuke.

Naruto stops and takes it out and puts toy that looks like a penis in Sasuke and turns it on and it vibrates Sasuke's insides.

'I'm so dead' Thought Naruto to himself.

"_**Naruto!**_ mmmmmm mmmmmm" Moan out Sasuke and Naruto pushes the vibrate penis more into Sasuke.

"Ah mmm" Moans out Sasu.

Naruto turns up the vibrate penis up to full speed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmm"

Naruto pushes it more and hits his prostate.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh god mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke with his eyes closed.

"Do you want more?" Holding the vibrate penis right their and its will still hitting his prostate.

" Ahhhhhhhh mmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmm"

Naruto stick it up more leaves it their and goes take shower.

"Ahhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhh"

Naruto is taking a shower.

"ahhhhhhhh mmmmmm ahhhhh mmmmmm"

Naruto was taking shower

"Ahhhhhhhh mmmmmm ahhhhh mmmmmm"

Naruto gets out bathroom and sits on the other bed.

"Ahhhhhhhh mmmmmm ahhhhh mmmmmm"

Naruto goes over to him and sucks on his penis and the vibrate penis was still in him.

"Ahhhhhhhh mmmmmm ahhhhh mmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and he cums and naruto swallows it and takes out the vibrate penis out.

"Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmm"

Naruto took his mouth took his mouth off his penis. "You ok hun?"

"Mmmmm ahhh mmmm" Sasuke moans out again. Sasuke also cum again.

"Sasuke you ok hun?"

Sasuke then panting.

Naruto wipes off the sweat off of his lover's forehead.

Sasuke falls asleep.

Naruto smiles and lays down next to him and fall asleep.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3**

**I hope you guys liked it. Me and Sasuco22 worked really hard on it. I'm the one who put it in Fanfic form. Anyways Plz Review,Favorite.**

**We see you next time in Chap 4 Bye! **


End file.
